


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Одно чертовски чудесное Рождество»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Одно чертовски чудесное Рождество»

**Название:** Одно чертовски чудесное Рождество  
**Переводчик:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Оригинал:**[One Hellacious Christmas by EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762142?view_full_work=true)  
Разрешение на перевод получено  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** миди (9750 слов оригинала)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, АУ  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Король Ада получает письмо, которое вынуждает его обратиться за советом и помощью к некоему ангелу…  
**Примечание:** Типичная рождественская история — тотальное АУ. Вдохновлено: заявкой в Твиттере и [картинкой](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220386859.htm?oam#more1)  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Одно чертовски чудесное Рождество»  
  


**Глава 1**

  
— Сэр?  
  
Майкрофт выразительно посмотрел на переминавшегося с ноги на ногу мелкого демона, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что если его, Майкрофта, отвлекут по пустякам, то этот самый демон рискует обернуться мошкой и пару тысяч лет кружить возле навозных куч, уворачиваясь от других демонов, которые ох как любят перекусить такими вот дерьмоедами, не брезгуя даже крошечными.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вам… пришло письмо, сэр.  
  
Письмо. Он никогда не получал писем. Жертвоприношения – да, бывали, но в основном бестолковые, потому как те, кого приносили в жертву, неизменно оказывались невинными душами, ошибочно доставленными в Ад, и потому не пополняли ряды его Воинства. Еще Майкрофту постоянно адресовали молитвы, просьбы и все в том же духе. Однако _письмо_ он получал впервые.  
  
— Почему мне?  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, сэр. Я пытался объяснить почтальону, сэр, что здесь какая-то ошибка, но он говорит: вот, смотрите, на конверте четко написано. В общем, начальник его суров очень ко всяческим нарушениям, а уж если почтовый индекс не так напишешь, ууу! Короче, очень будет недоволен, если письмо не доставят кому указано.  
  
Майкрофт протянул руку с длинными пальцами, демон вложил в нее письмо и стремительно ретировался. Внимательно изучив конверт, Майкрофт убедился, что почтальон не ошибся.  
  
_КОМУ: Сатане_  
  
Будь здесь какой-нибудь зануда-ученый, он бы обязательно влез с уточнениями, что этот Сатана — не настоящий. Ну естественно, ведь настоящий Сатана как последний придурок продул Великую Битву, хотя этот вот не-настоящий Сатана разработал для него такие подробные, такие безупречные планы сражений. Однако вышеупомянутый шут гороховый умудрился так переврать и испоганить эти планы, что и сам помер, и все дело загубил. Ну а Победителю показалось крайне забавным поставить во главе Ада Майкрофта. Сам Майкрофт находил подобное решение чрезвычайно неэлегантным, но чего еще ждать от того, кто позволил людям изобрести подушки-пердушки и желтую прессу?  
  
_ОТ КОГО: Пенелопа Фартингтон_  
  
Девочка. Буквы у нее вышли кривоватые, писала она явно медленно, но старалась. Младшенькая, значит, в семействе.  
  
_Здравствуй!  
Я хочу на Рождество щенка. Мама сказала что нельзя. От них грязь много хлопот и нужно гулять но я буду все-все делать. Если мама не подарит ты можешь его принести. потому я пишу тебе. Маме я не сказала. Повариха Сара бросит письмо в ящик а я не дотягиваюсь. Можно любого щенка, но лучше пусть будет миленький и любит играть. Надеюсь у тебя все хорошо и ты выспишься после Рождества. ты наверно устал носить подарки.  
Пенелопа_  
  
Н-да. Что ж… занятно. Почему этот ребенок решил поведать о своих желаниях Сатане? Раздавать подарки не входит в его служебные обязанности. Но девочка очень вежливая, это хорошо. Хочет, чтобы было с кем поиграть. Одиночество подчас тяжкая ноша... Для людей, разумеется. Не для Короля Ада. Однако человеческому детенышу непросто жить без друга.  
  
Фартингтон?.. Нет, эта фамилия ни о чем ему не говорила. Он никогда не имел дела с представителями этого семейства — ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем — и мог только гадать, почему юная Пенелопа сочла именно его подходящей персоной для своей просьбы.  
  
Особенно в Рождество.  
  
Рождество — это не к нему. Да, он был знаком с, так сказать, виновником торжества. Он, собственно, лично присутствовал при этом самом рождении. И даже оставил подарок! Но почему-то об этом не пели гимны и не слагали легенды. Несомненно, золото, мирра и ладан в глазах людей круче таланта к математике, но сам Майкрофт полагал, что гораздо полезнее ловко управляться с цифрами, и дар свой считал великолепным во всех отношениях. Позже Тот Наверху прислал ему записку с благодарностью. Приятно, что хоть кто-то тебя понимает.  
  
Но Пенелопа хотела щенка... Где вообще берут щенков? И какая именно порода подходит для юных леди? Он совершенно не разбирался ни в девочках, ни в собаках, так что данная задачка имела все шансы попасть в категорию нерешаемых. Хотя…  
  
Встав из-за стола, он подошел к окну, усилил зрение многократным зумом и… да, вот и он. Была, была еще одна нерешенная задачка, очень сильно отравлявшая ему жизнь. Попроще, конечно, чем Пенелопина. В отличие от неясных мотивов этой неведомой Майкрофту девочки, побуждения и устремления того, кто занимал сейчас его мысли, были кристально прозрачны. Так что затруднения с этой задачкой связаны скорее… но, адское пламя, как же этот ангел был красив! Все ангелы хороши, это понятно. Такова их ангельская суть. Однако этот конкретный ангел был особенно, невероятно прекрасен даже по ангельским меркам — настолько, что при одном взгляде на него перехватывало дыхание. Неудивительно, что его отправили сюда, в самый последний круг Ада, помогать Падшим искупить грехи и вернуть себе Милость Господню.  
  
Эту работу не выбирали — на нее назначали. Сами ангелы ни за что бы в этом не признались, но как же они были завистливы… Майкрофт не сомневался, что те, кто находился выше Грегори по положению, так позавидовали его ослепительной красоте, что именно поэтому сослали его на самое дно Ада — к Падшим ангелам, к самым омерзительным грешникам, — чтобы не искушал других ангелов своим великолепием и не будил в них вовсе не невинную зависть.  
  
Как бы там ни было, если кто в Аду и знал что-то про Рождество, щенков и юных дев, возжелавших получить на Рождество щенка, так это Грегори. Выходит, настало время с ним пообщаться…  
  
  


**Глава 2**

  
Майкрофт щелчком пальцев призвал одного из своих приспешников и приказал пригласить к нему ангела. Странным и даже редким подобное приглашение не было: они с ангелом часто беседовали о том или ином Падшем или грешнике, вместе находили для них пути спасения, которые те, в свою очередь, вольны были избрать или отвергнуть. Вот почему от предстоящего визита Грегори Майкрофт вовсе не нервничал, нет. И не пытался навести еще более, чем обычно, идеальный порядок на столе. И не разглядывал себя в большом зеркале — которое вообще-то используется для сеансов связи с другими демонами или ангелами, а не для того, чтобы убеждаться, что его одеяния и прическа идеальны и лишь подчеркивают его физическую привлекательность. Нет-нет, ни до чего подобного Майкрофт не опускался.  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть?  
  
Какой стремительный ангел.  
  
— А, Грегори. Спасибо, что не отказался встретиться.  
  
Красив и притягателен не менее, чем любой здешний инкуб. Да что там не менее — намного, намного более красив и притягателен! Ты затмеваешь их всех, повергаешь их в прах… Грех, конечно, но мы здесь это лишь одобряем и поощряем. Причем с огромным удовольствием.  
  
— Всегда рад поболтать!  
  
В разговорах с Адским Величеством Грег часто чувствовал нечто… странное. Да, Король Ада был неизменно приветлив и вежлив, но Грегу казалось, что тот почему-то нервничает. Глупость же — о чем Король Ада мог волноваться в своей вотчине, где его абсолютной власти ничто не угрожало? Один самый обыкновенный ангел никак не мог подорвать его авторитет, поколебать его позиции и вообще хоть как-то навредить. Уж точно не Грег: он не хотел доставлять Королю Ада никаких проблем.  
  
Совсем даже наоборот. Майкрофт был приличной… личностью, учитывая обстоятельства. Он искренне верил в свободу выбора, и если грешная, обреченная на муки душа готова была работать над собой, чтобы искупить свои грехи, Майкрофт никогда ей в этом не препятствовал!  
  
И уж точно нежелание Грега причинять какое-либо беспокойство Его Адскому Величеству не имело никакого отношения к тому, что тот был одним из самых потрясающих созданий в мире... Ангельская красота — это, конечно, здорово, но Майкрофт был… чертовски красив! Как восхитительно-опасное обжигающее пламя. Его привлекательность и красота были поистине греховны, но здесь, в Аду, всё греховное, так что можно просто вычеркивать слово «греховное» и любоваться чистой, незамутненной красотой.  
  
— Это несказанно радует, Грегори, поскольку я… хм… откровенно говоря, в тупике.  
  
Майкрофт — и вдруг в тупике? Грегори и представить не мог, что когда-либо услышит от него подобное.  
  
— Да? Печально такое слышать.  
  
— Передо мной поставили задачу, в решении которой мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
  
Он протянул письмо Грегу — Грегу, который определенно не озаботился перед визитом сюда сотворить себе чистую тунику, но немного пригладил шевелюру, ранее напоминавшую чересчур разросшийся куст. Прочитав письмо, Грег запустил свои не самые тонкие пальцы в волосы, незаметно для себя соорудив на голове прическу типа «воронье гнездо».  
  
— А, ну понятно, почему вы в затруднении. Просто недоразумение, ничего страшного. Малышка немного запуталась в буквах.  
  
— Немного запуталась в буквах?  
  
— Да. Вот смотрите. Она хотела написать «С-а-н-т-е», но отвлеклась, запуталась и написала «С-а-т-а-н-е».  
  
— С-а-н-т-е? Понятия не имею, кто это. Объясни.  
  
— Санта Клаус же! Святой Николай, Дед Мороз, Пер-Ноэль, Крис Крингл… ну, такой дед-весельчак, раздает детям подарки на Рождество или Новый год.  
  
— А… Да, я определенно не подхожу под это описание.  
  
— Дети пишут ему в письме, что именно они хотят получить в подарок, и рождественским утром находят это под елочкой.  
  
— Теперь понимаю. Тогда проследи, чтоб письмо Пенелопы передали этому Санте, а он пусть принесет ей щенка.  
  
— Ээммм… Понимаете, на самом деле Санты не существует. Это просто милая сказка, в которую верят дети, а родители эту веру поддерживают. Помогают писать письма Санте, чтобы заранее знать, какой подарок купить. Вечером дети оставляют для Санты угощение, а утром находят под елочкой или в носке то, что просили. Дети счастливы, родители довольны.  
  
— Нет, не понимаю… Как тогда Пенелопа получит щенка, если Санты не существует?  
  
— Увы, никак не получит.  
  
— Это… неприемлемо.  
  
— Да, печально, конечно, но ей все равно что-нибудь да подарят, просто другое. А когда-нибудь, может быть, родители и согласятся завести собаку.  
  
— Зачем ей «когда-нибудь», если необходимо сейчас? Остаться без друга, который так нужен… Как ты можешь так спокойно к этому относиться, Грегори? Ты действительно согласен оставить ребенка без единственного друга?  
  
— Я… Нет, ну вообще, не согласен, конечно, но…  
  
— Тогда мы должны действовать.  
  
Что?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нам с тобой придется принести Пенелопе щенка, которого она попросила на Рождество.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Ответ неверный.  
  
— Очень даже верный. Во-первых, мы не знаем, приспособлено ли для собаки то место, где она живет. Может, у них очень тесно, а щенку нужно побегать и поиграть.  
  
— В письме она пишет, что как раз планирует играть с собакой. Вывод — такое место у них есть, твой довод отметается.  
  
— Да как же, прям сразу отметается! Ну ладно, пусть так, но где ты вообще возьмешь этого щенка?! — Грег и не заметил, как в горячке спора перешел на «ты». — Здесь не бывает собак. Все псы попадают в Рай.  
  
— Верно, но я пришел к выводу, что Пенелопе важно получить не столько щенка, сколько друга. Товарища. Компаньона. Кого-то, с кем ей не будет одиноко.  
  
— Не слишком ли много выводов из одной-единственной записки, Майкрофт?  
  
— Это моя работа — делать верные выводы, основываясь лишь на минимальной информации. Дедукция! И я абсолютно уверен, что не ошибся. Вполне допустимо найти для Пенелопы подходящую замену щенку, и я знаю, где именно мы можем это сделать.  
  
Непреклонность в голосе Майкрофта озадачивала, но Грег не мог не признать, что тот действовал из лучших побуждений, и потому с ним сложно было спорить. Такое поведение противоречило самой сути Сатаны, но Майкрофт был сложной личностью. Сложной. И порой просто невыносимой.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты правда знаешь, где найти для Пенелопы щенка?  
  
— Да.  
  
— О боже. Лучше не спрашивать, где?  
  
— Пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
  
— Сюрпризом?.. Ну ладно.  
  
Оставалось лишь уповать на Всевышнего, что сюрпризы и на этот раз останутся верны своей загадочной природе, согласно которой приятные сюрпризы всегда радостнее делать, чем неприятные…  
  
  


**Глава 3**

  
— Где мы? — оглядевшись вокруг, спросил Грег.  
  
Оказывается, в Аду было такое удивительное место, которое вообще не похоже на Ад. Именно там они сейчас и находились. Грег судорожно пытался найти объяснение той картине, что открылась его глазам, но пока это ему не удавалось.  
  
— За неимением лучшего определения скажу так — в приюте.  
  
— Приюте — для кого?  
  
Король Ада что, действительно смутился?  
  
— Все псы попадают в Рай, чего нельзя сказать о прочих… созданиях.  
  
Грег снова пристально вгляделся в дюжину странных существ, которые носились по этому намеренно сотворенному уголку Ада, кувыркались и кружились, как пьяные куницы, и издавали разные звуки, от которых уши буквально сворачивались в трубочку.  
  
— Это же демоны!  
  
— В каком-то смысле, да. Они, безусловно, демонического происхождения, однако были созданы либо по ошибке, либо в результате неудачных экспериментов разных темных колдунов. Они не сделали ничего плохого. Но твой начальник не желает признать, что их души невинны и безгрешны; в его власти позволить им провести вечность в более комфортных условиях, но он этого не делает. Что ж, думаю, один из них прекрасно подойдет малышке Пенелопе.  
  
Грегори вновь поглядел на резвящихся демонов — клыкастых, зубастых, с мощными когтями, горящими глазами, щупальцами и прочими устрашающими чертами, — и задался вопросом, когда именно Сатана версии 2.0 двинулся умом.  
  
— Ты вообще видел в жизни хотя бы одного настоящего щенка? Или маленькую девочку, если уж на то пошло? Эти… эти твои… они ужасны!  
  
О нет. Взгляд, которым наградил его Король Ада, был далек от теплого и понимающего.  
  
— Ты полагаешь, любви и дружбы заслуживают только существа с приятной внешностью?  
  
Да, вовсе не теплый взгляд Майкрофта был вполне оправдан. Балда ты, Грег.  
  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Все совсем не так. Прости, я коряво выразился и совсем не это хотел сказать.  
  
— Что ж… хорошо, извинение принято. В любом случае, Пенелопа не просила красивого щенка, она написала — миленького.  
  
— Миленького, да. Но даже если так, вряд ли этих демонов можно назвать миленькими, согласен?  
  
— По большей части — да. Однако, все мы разные, и… вот этот как нельзя лучше нам подходит. — Майкрофт поманил пальцем маленького упитанного демона, который гонялся за брошенным одним из смотрителей приюта огненным шаром.  
  
Забыв про игрушку, тот резво прибежал на зов Майкрофта.  
  
— Видишь, Грегори? В нем нет ни капли злобы.  
  
Грегори посмотрел на это слюнявое чудовище с обвисшей, покрытой бородавками коричневой шкурой, с пастью, полной острых зубов, с длинными рогами и крошечными глазками-бусинками, почти потерявшимися в толстых складках кожи, и хотел было возразить Майкрофту… Но вдруг заметил, что в глазах демона и правда не было ни злости, ни ненасытности, ни ненависти, одно лишь любопытство. Любопытство — и, пожалуй, надежда. Под пристальным взглядом ангела чудовище громко фыркнуло, потом, тяжело топая, подошло к Грегу, плюхнулось на землю у его ног и принялось довольно перекатываться с боку на бок, словно было невероятно счастливо познакомиться с новым гостем их приюта. Гостем, рядом с которым, плечом к плечу, стоял невероятно гордый собой Король Проклятых и Обреченных.  
  
— О… кто тут у нас хороший мальчик, а?  
  
— Он любит, когда ему чешут лобик.  
  
— Вот тут, между рогами?  
  
— Да. Не знаю, почему, но он при этом начинает вилять задом.  
  
Грег пожал плечами и хорошенько почесал вертящегося и рычащего демона между рогами. Тот вскочил и встал так, чтоб гостю удобнее было чесать. Грег не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на энергично виляющий зад чудовища. Откровенно говоря, он мало что знал о собаках, хотя за последнюю пару тысяч лет с несколькими встречался. Признаться, некоторые из них были довольно неприятного вида. Однако даже всклокоченные, плешивые или в целом странные псы не были плохими собаками. В конце концов, они попали в Рай, получили свою божественную награду, а значит, неважно, как они выглядели, и…  
  
— Он меня лижет.  
  
— Значит, ты ему понравился.  
  
Слюна у демона оказалась… липкой, мокрой и скользкой, но она не растворяла и не обжигала плоть, как у иных его собратьев. В общем-то, ангелам невозможно причинить вред, что, впрочем, не мешало демонам постоянно пытаться это сделать. Но этот не хотел вредить, он просто хотел… облизывать Грегори. И вилять задом. И…  
  
— Эй, что это он делает?  
  
Маленькое чудовище принялось прыгать вокруг Грег, отчего складки его кожи тряслись, как желе.  
  
— Хочет на ручки.  
  
— Серьезно, что ли?  
  
— Мне рассказывали, многие любят, когда их держат на руках или обнимают.  
  
— Да, в этом ты прав, это здорово.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Тебя что, никогда не брали на ручки?..  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вообще ни разу не обнимали?  
  
— Разумеется, нет. Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь?  
  
— Нет, просто… я думал… Никогда-никогда?  
  
— Ты ж не станешь спорить, что едва ли кто-то по доброй воле захочет обнять _меня_?  
  
Как ни хотелось Грегу поспорить с этим утверждением, он лишь печально улыбнулся и с тяжелым сердцем посмотрел на Майкрофта, лишь сейчас сообразив, как тому, наверное, было одиноко. Мало того, что Майкрофт был на веки вечные привязан к этому мрачному безрадостному месту, где любовь и привязанность, мягко выражаясь, не приветствовались. Он еще и являлся самым могущественным из всех, кто здесь обитал, а значит, его боялись. Никто и никогда, конечно же, и не подумал бы просто спросить, как у него дела, или выпить с ним по бокалу вина (которое, как ни странно, было у демонов преотменным).  
  
— Да, пожалуй, не стану. Ладно, дай-ка я тебя подниму, только покрепче ухвачусь… а ты увесистый малый!  
  
Грег не без труда поднял на руки демона, состоявшего, казалось, из одних складок и головы, которую тот немедленно пристроил ему на плечо и довольно выдохнул, распространив вокруг запах серы.  
  
— Вот видишь. Как я и говорил, очень миленький щенок.  
  
Грег уставился на высокого бледного Короля Ада, одетого в такую темную одежду, что она словно бы поглощала свет, и впервые в жизни увидел его улыбку.  
  
Майкрофту она очень шла.  
  
— Хм, ну, должен сказать, что он очень…  
  
— Милый.  
  
— Да, конечно, милый малютка-демон. А что он ест?  
  
Пожалуйста, только пусть это будут не детишки, пожалуйста. И особенно не Пенелопы.  
  
— Подножный корм. Нам дьявольски сложно, прошу прощения за каламбур, следить, чтобы у него и других здешних обитателей не переводились игрушки, потому что они постоянно пытаются их сгрызть. И сгрызают. Как и все, что попадает им в рот. Или во рты. Или в то, что они используют вместо рта.  
  
Игрушки? Король Тьмы обеспечивает демонов игрушками. Самая умилительная новость во вселенной — и самая неожиданная. Кто бы мог подумать, что в темных глубинах Ада найдется такая прелесть.  
  
— Хорошо, значит, ты гарантируешь, что с этим у Пенелопы и ее семьи проблем не будет. А он….  
  
Грег на секунду оглох, потому что демоненок издал звук, напоминавший одновременно пронзительный крик баньши и грохот от упавшей на пол склепа каменной крышки гроба.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, он всего лишь заметил приятеля.  
  
Проследив за взглядом Майкрофта, Грег увидел другого мелкого демона, который тащил в зубах чью-то… руку? ногу?.. в общем, чью-то конечность.  
  
— Поставь его на землю, Грег, пусть поиграет напоследок с приятелем, а уж потом отправится в новый дом.  
  
Грег поставил демона на ноги, и тот поспешил к своему товарищу, у которого немедленно начал вырывать изо рта то, что отдаленно походило на руку. Кажется. Или все-таки на ногу. Сложно было сказать наверняка, учитывая, как основательно эта конечность была погрызена.  
  
— Вряд ли там, где живет Пенелопа, он найдет себе таких приятелей для игр. Скорее всего, он окажется там единственным демоном, ему будет одиноко. И больше никаких ему частей тела на погрызть, если только он не раскопает какую-нибудь могилу.  
  
— Это ни в коей мере не омрачит его счастья. Он, как и прочие здешние обитатели, с радостью довольствуется тем, что удается найти.  
  
Наблюдая за этими двумя страхолюдинами, задорно игравшими друг с другом, Грег не мог не признать, что веселиться они умеют, и, если не вглядываться, их вполне можно принять за резвящихся щенков-переростков. Ну, какими Грег их себе представлял. Последний раз он видел щенков пять или шесть веков назад, за это время они могли и измениться.  
  
— Отлично, с едой у него проблем не возникнет, с игрушками тоже… а что, если он заболеет? Каково будет малышке Пенелопе, если он вдруг заболеет и умрет дня через три после Рождества?  
  
— С чего бы ему заболеть? Он, как и его сотоварищи, по природе своей намного крепче людей.  
  
Еще один довод в пользу этого «щенка». Грег не мог отделаться от мысли, что задуманное ими ужасно, кошмарно… но весомые аргументы, чтобы отказаться от такого подарка, тоже ему в голову не приходили, значит…  
  
— Ладно. Что нам теперь делать?  
  
— Поскольку этот Санта — вымышленный персонаж, полагаю, нам придется самолично доставить щенка по месту дарения.  
  
— Самим, что ли?  
  
— Да, а как иначе?  
  
— Я… я несколько веков не был на Земле! А тебе вообще можно там появляться?  
  
— Я могу появляться везде, где пожелаю. Но не могу… задерживаться, скажем так.  
  
— О, каждый день узнаешь что-то новое. Но это все равно не значит, что отправляться туда вдвоем — хорошая идея, и… Он что, писает мне на ногу?  
  
— Наш щенок просто вне себя от радости, что нашел нового друга. Уверен, он будет в восторге и от встречи с Пенелопой.  
  
— Я не уверен, но я здесь явно в меньшинстве.  
  
— Отлично. Рождественское приключение. Я… практически прыгаю от восторга.  
  
— У тебя есть вино?  
  
— Да. И довольно много.  
  
— Прекрасно. Скорее всего, его все равно не хватит, но хотя бы будет, с чего начать.  
  
  


**Глава 4**

  
На Земле царила ночь, и это было как нельзя кстати, потому что Майкрофт просто взмахнул рукой — и их разношерстная троица мгновенно переместилась туда, где все они выглядели явно чужеродными элементами.  
  
— Промозгло и серо. Впрочем, здесь всегда так.  
  
Грег осмотрелся и не мог не признать, что вокруг все и вправду… спокойно. Однако по сравнению с хаосом Ада это только радовало.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где мы?  
  
— Рядом с домом Пенелопы, если она верно написала обратный адрес, конечно.  
  
— Ну, учитывая, как она записала _адресата_ , я бы особо на это не рассчитывал. Ладно, будем надеяться на лучшее. Итак, что теперь? Как будем его доставлять?  
  
Майкрофт огляделся и вдруг сморщился от раздавшегося неподалеку громкого лая, перемежающегося жалобным скулежом.  
  
— Что это за ужасный звук?  
  
— Кхм, насколько я помню, это как раз собака.  
  
— И почему она издает этот ужасный шум?  
  
Грег взглянул в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук, и вздохнул.  
  
— Видимо, твой щенок…  
  
— Наш щенок.  
  
— Наш щенок ее до смерти напугал.  
  
Грег подошел к забору, за котором всполошенный пес разрывался между желанием прогнать непрошенного гостя и сбежать подальше, покачал головой и взял на руки «их щенка», чтобы отвлечь его от намерения разведать, с каким таким неведомым существом он столкнулся.  
  
— На редкость невразумительное животное.  
  
Майкрофт говорил по обыкновению спокойно, но звериные инстинкты вернее людских, поэтому, услышав его слова, пес бросился прочь от забора, не оглядываясь, словно опасался, что за ним по пятам гонится сама смерть.  
  
— Почему невразумительное? То есть я не знаю точно, что это за порода, но в принципе это и есть обычная собака.  
  
— Тогда вдвойне удачно, что письмо Пенелопы попало в руки именно мне, а не кому-то другому, иначе бы ей пришлось терпеть подобное скучное животное. Наш щенок во всем его превосходит и станет Пенелопе великолепным другом.  
  
— Эм-м-м, и чем же он превосходит?  
  
— Адское пламя, Грегори! Взгляни на это трясущееся в кустах жалкое трусливое создание! Разве оно сможет защитить Пенелопу от вторжения орды демонов? Определённо, нет.  
  
— А что, к Пенелопе может вторгнуться орда демонов?  
  
— Если заранее не разработать планы действий на все возможные случаи, рано или поздно какая-нибудь случайность тебя и погубит.  
  
— Ладно, но сдается мне, этот упитанный малый вряд ли сумеет расправиться с толпой демонов. Скорее это они расправятся с ним. Он несколько… нетороплив. И…  
  
— Ты не прав. Смотри.  
  
Майкрофт взмахнул рукой, и вдали в воздухе повис холодный аметистовый огонек. Демоненок вырвался у Грега из рук и ринулся к нему почти со сверхзвуковой скоростью. С такой же ошеломляющей скоростью он сожрал этот огонек и с довольным выражением морды вернулся к забору и сел между Майкрофтом и Грегом.  
  
— Молодец, хороший песик! Грегори, погладь его, он заслужил.  
  
—Я? Почему ты сам его не погладишь?  
  
— Он немного испачкался.  
  
Не сомневаясь, что Принц Тьмы прекрасно видел в этой самой тьме, Грег закатил глаза, но все же нагнулся и от души почесал и погладил их демонического щенка, отчего тот снова с энтузиазмом завилял задом, издавая эти свои странные звуки, означавшие, как теперь уже было ясно, высшую степень удовольствия.  
  
— Как видишь, наш щенок может быть очень быстрым, если у него имеется для этого причина.  
  
— Например, лакомство?  
  
— Поверь мне на слово: он с не меньшим аппетитом поглотит плоть даже самого ужасного демона, чтобы просто немного перекусить.  
  
— Лишь бы не перекусил нашей Пенелопой.  
  
— Он никогда не станет есть друга. Грегори, полагаю, по своей ангельской сути ты должен знать о дружбе намного больше, чем я, однако пока что ты демонстрируешь прискорбное невежество даже в самых элементарных вещах.  
  
— Все-то ты «полагаешь». То ты полагаешь, что Пенелопе понравится щенок. Теперь ты полагаешь, что она понравится щенку!  
  
— Ребенок и щенок… Их встреча может закончиться лишь одним-единственным закономерным исходом.  
  
Грегу на ум пришло множество других вариантов развития событий, один страшнее другого, но он усилием воли отогнал эти мысли и нагнулся, чтобы поднять подпрыгивающего демона, который явно желал, чтобы его подержали на ручках.  
  
Ладно, это был очень-очень миленький щенок, если не принимать во внимание то, что он совершенно не выглядел как собака, не пах, как собака, и не лаял, как собака. Но во всем остальном он был на редкость милым и трогательным созданием — одним из тех, кто смотрит на тебя преданными глазами, будто ты самый важный человек в его жизни, и любит тебя всем сердцем. Если демоны в состоянии любить, само собой.  
  
— Ну посмотрим, — протянул Грег. — Будем надеяться на лучшее. Так, что теперь? Оставим малыша у них во дворе да и покончим с этим?  
  
Обычно Майкрофт в любых ситуациях сохранял невозмутимое и нечитаемое выражение лица, однако Грег давно научился понимать его настроение по малейшему движению брови. Сейчас, впрочем, ему не потребовалось это умение: уничижительный взгляд Майкрофта можно было не просто увидеть, его и слепой бы почувствовал. Профессионально уничижительный взгляд.  
  
— Как ты сказал — оставим во дворе? Грегори, а как же Дух Рождества? Меня поражает отсутствие у тебя праздничного настроя.  
  
— ЧТО?! Ты… ты Сатана! Во-первых, ты вообще не празднуешь Рождество, даже просто как выходной, не в Божественном смысле! А потом, какое ты вообще имеешь понятие о Духе Рождества? Вычитал, небось, это выражение в какой-нибудь книге и решил, что оно очень многозначительное.  
  
— Ты как никогда далек от истины. Я буду крайне разочарован, если выясню, что ты ни разу не слышал мольбы грешников, внезапно в Рождество испугавшихся перспективы попасть в мои владения; о, они часто поминают этот воодушевляющий Дух Рождества, так внезапно снизошедший на них! Правда, не могу не отметить, что это обычно случается с ними только раз в году, а все остальное время они далеки от такого благостного настроя, что и демонстрируют регулярно окружающим.  
  
Грег хотел было достойно ответить Майкрофту, но понял, что не может ничего придумать, и закрыл рот.  
  
— Ладно, признаю, что ты прав. Прости, что усомнился в твоем понимании сути рождественского духа. Но, если честно, любой бы удивился! Сложно представить, что в твоем сердце есть место для такого светлого чувства. В твоем метафорическом сердце, само собой, а то ты еще и на это оскорбишься.  
  
— Тебе отлично известно, что я не испытываю ненависти к человечеству как таковому. Я лишь не разделяю кое-чьей наивной веры в то, что люди — особые создания, каждый из которых достоин безусловной любви, поскольку каждую секунду я сталкиваюсь с доказательством обратного. Но ребенок в Рождественскую ночь… лишь самая темная, злобная и черствая душа не сделает все возможное, чтобы подарить ему хотя бы небольшое рождественское чудо.  
  
Чтобы не провоцировать спор и не нарушать их мирное сосуществование, Грег не стал упоминать о том, что, теоретически, именно у Майкрофта-Сатаны была самая темная, злобная и черствая душа во всей Вселенной. Поэтому он лишь кивнул и длинно выдохнул, а щенок у него на руках попытался слизнуть пар, вылетевший у него изо рта.  
  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Пенелопа ждет, что Санта принесет ей щенка, следовательно, мы должны осуществить эту ее мечту.  
  
— Да, но как именно?  
  
— Я что, один должен обо всем думать?  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Что ж, я планировал использовать обман. Маскировку. Подделку, если угодно.  
  
— Твои обычные методы, короче, но как все это можно применить в данной ситуации?  
  
— Пенелопа верит, что к ней придет Санта, поэтому он к ней и придет.  
  
— Его ж не существует.  
  
— Поэтому — обман. Ты что, не слушал меня?  
  
— Слушал, но пока что я вижу лишь несколько разрозненных кусочков мозаики, которые никак не складываются в единую картину.  
  
— Санта, Грегори. Ты предстанешь перед Пенелопой в образе Санты, отдашь ей щенка, поддержишь в ней рождественский дух и обеспечишь праздничное настроение.  
  
— Кто, я?!!  
  
— Разумеется. А кто еще? Ты же не ждешь, что это сделаю я?  
  
— Почему это не жду? Очень даже жду. Это ведь целиком и полностью твоя идея.  
  
— Может, мне и неведомы все тонкости и нюансы человеческих праздничных традиций, но вряд ли они настолько нелепы и плохо продуманы, что я смогу обмануть юную Пенелопу, притворившись тем, вокруг кого вертится данное конкретное празднество. Она мне не поверит, что будет весьма логично с ее стороны, и, весьма вероятно, поймет, что Санты действительно не существует. Какое разочарование для ребенка! Это навсегда убьет в ней Дух Рождества, и вина за это ляжет тяжким грузом на тебя. На веки вечные.  
  
— На меня, значит.  
  
— Да, ведь это же ты отказываешься выполнять мой план.  
  
— Потому что это безумный план! Как я могу притвориться Сантой? Я вообще на него не похож.  
  
— Используй маскировку.  
  
— Ты Отец Лжи, это по твоей части.  
  
— Мы уже обсуждали это, Грегори, и пришли к единому мнению. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Итак, что обычно носит Санта? Надеюсь, что-нибудь стильное?  
  
— Ну, когда как, но я не собираюсь надевать костюм Санты и его бороду…  
  
— Так он бородат? Никогда не представлял тебя с бородой, но, возможно, тебе даже пойдет.  
  
Ага, значит, пойдет… Возможно, пойдет, то есть не сильно украсит, но... Вся эта ситуация стремительно неслась под откос, как катящийся с горы камень, который летел прямо Грегори в лицо. Вместе с бородой.  
  
— Пойдет или не пойдет — неважно, потому что я все равно не согласен на бороду.  
  
— Тут уже я с тобой не соглашусь.  
  
У Грега сразу же зачесалось лицо, и он огромным усилием воли подавил желание пощупать свой подбородок. Впрочем, за него это сделал возбужденно зарычавший щенок. Своим длинным мокрым языком.  
  
— Ты что, сотворил мне бороду?  
  
— Верно. Точнее, бородку. Что-то вроде эспаньолки. Признаюсь, этот стиль — скорее шутка… если, конечно, Санта действительно не носит подобную бородку?  
  
— Определенно нет! Убери это с моего лица, быстро.  
  
— Как только ты сообщишь мне, как на самом выглядит Санта, что он носит, и мы завершим нашу миссию.  
  
Грег был ангелом. Он по определению был полон добра и света Небеc, и потому его желание ударить Дьявола в лицо одновременно пугало и в то же время — как можно было этого не хотеть?  
  
— Я не могу быть Сантой! Он… веселый.  
  
— Я считаю, что ты тоже достаточно жизнерадостный.  
  
— Еще он такой… округлый.  
  
— Сферической формы?  
  
— Ну-у-у, местами. Он плотно сложен. Наверное, потому что живет на Северном Полюсе, а там чертовски холодно.  
  
— Он же ненастоящий.  
  
— И все равно все знают, он живет на Северном Полюсе, где чертовски холодно.  
  
— Понятно. Вижу, у этого вымышленного персонажа детально продуманная и насыщенная жизнь. Ничего, с этим мы легко справимся...  
  
— Нет! Не смей. Хватит того, что у меня теперь лишняя растительность на лице, я не собираюсь еще и становиться толстяком, просто чтоб тебя позабавить. Ты вообще делаешь это, чтобы развлечься, и не вздумай отпираться, я все вижу по твоей самодовольной физиономии.  
  
— Самодовольной?  
  
— Да, ты просто лучишься самодовольством.  
  
— Лучусь? Сияю, значит. Как приятно. Что, впрочем, не имеет отношения к твоему отказу переодеться Сантой.  
  
— Я еще ни от чего не отказывался, потому что, в общем-то, моего согласия никто и не спрашивал! Ладно, так и быть, если уж кому-то надо изобразить Санту – пусть это буду я. Костюм я сделаю сам и объема добавлю тоже сам. Но бороду мне переделай.  
  
— В каком стиле переделать?  
  
— Такая густая белая борода. Помнишь картины, на которых люди изображали Бога, — как они его себе представляют? Вот и сотвори мне такую бороду, только побелее и более такую... старинную. Как у старого деда.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво нахмурился, и Грег почувствовал, как у него на щеках и подбородке появилось весьма приличное количество волос. К восторгу щенка.  
  
— Прекрати жевать мою бороду!  
  
— Он хотел сказать, что она тебе идет! Вот, посмотри, правильно ли я представил себе Санту.  
  
Перед Грегом появилось огромное зеркало, в которое он посмотрел с обычным смущением того, кто не склонен разглядывать свое отражение, ведь это может быть сочтено грехом гордыни. Вот уж чего Грегу совершенно не хотелось. Слишком тяжело потом искупать этот грех! Чревоугодие, к примеру, куда как проще.  
  
— Вынужден признать, что у тебя получилось очень похоже. А теперь — я не могу проверить, что говорю это, — мне нужны примерно такие же волосы. Не очень длинные, но белые и пушистые.  
  
— Вот… такие? — уточнил Майкрофт, когда серебристые пряди волос Грега сменились на прическу Санты.  
  
Грег одобрительно кивнул и сказал:  
  
— Да, так пойдет. Подержи-ка этого малого, я сотворю себе костюм.  
  
— Он весь в грязи.  
  
— Это не он весь в грязи, это ты — нюня.  
  
— Что такое «нюня»?  
  
— Ты разве не слышал? Я же сказал, что это — ты.  
  
— Очень смешно.  
  
Майкрофт ткнул пальцем вниз и проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Грега, которому все же пришлось опустить щенка на землю; тот тут же принялся нюхать все вокруг и обследовать то, что показалось интересным. Грег посмотрел на свои освободившиеся руки, затем на ноги и на все остальное, и сотворил себе одеяние Санты, включая колпак. А еще, поскольку он иногда смотрел людские рождественские передачи, — выхватывал из головы медиума, настроенного на телевизионную волну, — Грег добавил в некоторые места костюма пару подушек, чем придал своей фигуре нужный объем. Насколько он понял, именно к подушкам как к средству маскировки предпочитали прибегать те, кто изображал Санту, — по причине, что проиграли пари или собирались грабить банк.  
  
— Это и есть Санта?  
  
— Ты ожидал чего-то другого?  
  
— Не могу сказать, что я вообще чего-то ожидал, но, пожалуй, те смутные представления, что у меня были, не включали вот это все.  
  
— Не забывай, что это целиком и полностью твоя идея.  
  
— Все ангелы так много ноют и жалуются?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Значит, лишь с тобой особенно тяжело иметь дело. Я не удивлен, но всегда приятно получить подтверждение своим догадкам.  
  
Грег было нахмурился, но потом придумал, как снова поднять себе настроение.  
  
— Грегори?..  
  
— Да, меня так зовут.  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Дал тебе возможность активно поучаствовать в нашем рождественском маскараде.  
  
— Это что… У меня на ботинках колокольчики. Собственно, это и не ботинки. Они… загнутые. С чересчур длинным мыском.  
  
— Важной частью легенды о Санте является наличие у него помощников. Они все эльфы.  
  
— Эльфы?  
  
— Ага, эльфы.  
  
— Как. Ты. Смеешь?!  
  
— Легко! Смотри, в новой одежде ты прямо вылитый эльф.  
  
На этот раз уже Грег наколдовал зеркало и поставил его перед Майкрофтом, чтобы тот мог увидеть себя во всей своей эльфийской красе — в шапочке, сюртуке и лосинах. Весь его наряд был яркого зеленого цвета, и Грег не мог не отметить, что лосины подчеркивали неприличную, практически греховную длину ног Майкрофта.  
  
— Я Король Ада, Отец Лжи, Абсолютный Разрушитель, сам Сатана, а ты…  
  
— Сделал из тебя эльфа. Очень привлекательного и милого, тебе не кажется?  
  
Грег вытянул ногу и с широкой улыбкой звякнул колокольчиком на туфле Майкрофта. Еще больше он развеселился, когда к колокольчику подбежал щенок, привлеченный новым интересным звуком.  
  
— Видишь, ему тоже нравится.  
  
Впрочем, щенку понравился не только звук, но и сам колокольчик, который он немедленно сожрал, и, как истинный и неутомимый исследователь, отправился дальше изучать окрестности, влекомый интересными запахами. Грег не преминул сотворить новый колокольчик на туфле Майкрофта, причем еще более звонкий, чем прежний.  
  
— Я тебя предупреждаю, Санта!  
  
— Ты… Ты правда Санта?  
  
Раздавшийся неподалеку тонкий голосок застал врасплох обоих. Майкрофт и Грег вздрогнули и обернулись в ту сторону, откуда шел звук. Правда, чтобы увидеть источник звука, им обоим пришлось согнуться едва не пополам. Разглядев его, оба синхронно с трудом сглотнули, потом попытались улыбнуться, а потом снова сглотнули, потому что это была самая жалкая попытка улыбнуться в истории Вселенной, а в двойном виде она выглядела вдвойне жалко. Их ждала долгая ночь…  
  
  


**Глава 5**

  
— Я… ну… э…. А кто ты, девочка?  
  
Грег мысленно присудил себе сотню небесных наград за лучшие ораторские способности среди всех ангелов Неба.  
  
— Я Пенелопа. Я живу вон там, — ответила девочка и показала на красивый дом на другом конце длинной дороги, а затем снова уставилась на двух мужчин, которые теперь смотрели друг на друга, играя в безмолвный пинг-понг паникующими взглядами.  
  
Целью этой увлекательной игры было заставить соперника взять на себя решение возникшей проблемы, одновременно судорожно соображая, что бы такого умного сказать на тот случай, если сама Пенелопа играла в другую игру, где проигрывал тот, кто долгое время не говорил ни слова, — то есть они оба. И при всем при этом ни Майкрофт, ни Грег не хотели сесть в лужу, выставив себя болванами, прожившими не одну тысячу лет, но так и не научившимися разговаривать с детьми.  
  
В итоге проиграл Грег. По его незыблемому внутреннему убеждению — лишь потому, что Майкрофт смухлевал и спрятался за его объемными формами, как последний трус.  
  
— Э-э-э, как же это там? А, да! Хо-хо-хо, юная Пенелопа! Я, действительно, Санта, самый что ни на есть настоящий, как видно по моей пушистой белой бороде, и красному костюму, и животу. А еще у меня есть эльф!  
  
Санта силой вытащил из-за своей спины непрерывно звенящего эльфа и поставил рядом.  
  
— Он слишком высокий для эльфа.  
  
— Он… особенный эльф.  
  
— Чем он особенный?  
  
— Как раз высоким ростом.  
  
— Что в этом особенного?  
  
— Ну… он легко достает вещи с верхних полок и поэтому очень полезен.  
  
— А-а-а… Разве у тебя дома нет стремянки?  
  
Проигнорировав мысленное «Тебя обставил ребенок. Восхитительно!» от Майкрофта, Грег ответил:  
  
— Есть, конечно. И она… изо льда! На Северном Полюсе ведь очень холодно.  
  
— У тебя дома нет отопления? Ну конечно, иначе ведь лед растаял бы, да?  
  
Грег на секунду задумался о том, согласится ли его ангельское начальство передать Всевышнему петицию о включении в список смертных грехов мысленного издевательского смеха. Не то чтобы того, кто стоял сейчас рядом, можно было бы еще раз низвергнуть в Ад, но зато Грегори был бы морально удовлетворен своей победой.  
  
— Это волшебный лед.  
  
— А, тогда понятно.  
  
Но гордая улыбка недолго продержалась на лице Грега.  
  
— Зачем тогда тебе такой высокий эльф?  
  
— Он… любит петь. Хочешь послушать?  
  
Новый взрыв издевательского смеха резко смолк, и Майкрофт в ярости посмотрел на Грега, когда энергично кивнувшая Пенелопа захлопала приглашающе в ладоши.  
  
— Давай, мистер Высокий Эльф, спой нам. Желательно какую-нибудь песню, буквально пронизанную рождественским настроением. Можешь аккомпанировать себе колокольчиками, чтоб твое выступление стало совсем особенным.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Не стесняйся! Сейчас мы послушаем жизнерадостную рождественскую песню в исполнении моего особенного поющего эльфа.  
  
Грегори давно не слышал, чтобы кто-то разговаривал на энохианском(1), да еще так свободно, но он достаточно хорошо помнил этот язык, чтобы с легкостью разобрать все грязные ругательства.  
  
— Да, я тоже хочу послушать песню, пожалуйста. Красивую.  
  
— Понял, эльф? Нам нужная красивая песня.  
  
— Да? А может быть, мы наконец сделаем то, зачем сюда пришли?  
  
Грег открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но, подумав, снова закрыл его. Во-первых, Майкрофт был прав. Во-вторых, на Пенелопе была ночная рубашка и тапочки, и хотя сам он не чувствовал холода, для людей на улице было весьма прохладно, и девочка, должно быть, уже замерзла. И в-третьих, он уже несколько минут как потерял щенка из виду, а значит, тот мог заниматься сейчас чем угодно, от валяния в грязи до поедания собаки, ее владельца или парочки ближайших дубов.  
  
— Да, вообще-то это хорошая идея. Пенелопа, может, пойдем в дом, ты же совсем замерзла.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем. А я просто смотрела в окно и увидела свет. Раньше тут никогда ничего не светилось, и мне стало интересно, что ж там такое.  
  
Грег язвительно улыбнулся, безмолвно транслируя Майкрофту: «Вот молодец!» — но тому уже было не до этого, поскольку он обнаружил колокольчики на манжетах своей рубашки и возненавидел свою жизнь во сто крат сильнее, чем раньше.  
  
— Эльф, не хочешь поохотиться на… поискать нашего общего друга, пока я провожаю Пенелопу?  
  
— Конечно. Я и сам думал, куда он делся. Скоро буду.  
  
Весело, как он надеялся, улыбнувшись Пенелопе, Майкрофт показал за спиной грубый жест, который Грег не видел с одиннадцатого века, и, жизнерадостно звеня, отправился на поиски щенка. Грег же взял Пенелопу за руку и отвел ее в дом, где, к его удивлению, она провела его прямиком на кухню.  
  
— Здесь теплее всего. И вкусно пахнет. У кухарки сегодня выходной, потому что это сочельник, так что она не узнает, если мы попробуем ее особые печенья. Вообще, надо ждать до завтра, чтобы их съесть, но она их много напекла, и мама не заметит, что чуть-чуть не хватает.  
  
Пока Пенелопа, подтащив стул, доставала печенье, Грег огляделся. Ему понравилось увиденное: кухню явно любили и постоянно использовали, а отдельные детали говорили о том, что и Пенелопа была в ней желанным гостем — несколько детских рисунков лежали на кухонном столе, а поверх взрослых фартуков висел маленький, с вышитой надписью «Пенелопа» на груди.  
  
— Вот эти очень вкусные.  
  
Ангелам не требовалась еда, но это не значило, что они не могли есть и наслаждаться тем, что ели, так что Грег великодушно угостился печеньем и согласно кивнул:  
  
— И правда, очень вкусные.  
  
— Я положила их на тарелку и поставила ее для тебя под елку в гостиной, но раз ты поел печенье здесь, тогда то я заберу себе.  
  
— Это будет по-честному.  
  
— А ты… ты здесь, чтобы оставить подарки?  
  
— М-м-м, да, я так и планировал.  
  
— Где тогда твой мешок? И сани?  
  
— Сани… помнишь тот свет, который ты видела? Это мои сани тронулись в путь, чтобы привезти новый мешок подарков. Пока они ездят, мы с тобой поговорим. Они скоро вернутся, и я смогу и дальше раздавать подарки, а пока мне приятно сделать небольшой перерыв, пообщаться с тобой и съесть эти чудесные печеньки.  
  
Если уж это нельзя было назвать железобетонным аргументом, то Грег вообще не представлял, что могло соответствовать этому определению. К тому же «железобетонный аргумент» звучало не так греховно, как «откровенная ложь», и поэтому можно было не особо волноваться по этому поводу.  
  
— Да, понимаю. А я… я получу подарок?  
  
— Ты весь этот год была хорошей девочкой?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Пенелопа оказалась честнее его самого; нда, приличное такое черное пятно на репутации ангела.  
  
— Хорошо, не весь, но большую часть года ты точно была хорошей девочкой?  
  
— Не сказала бы.  
  
— Ладно, ну а если смотреть на этот год в целом, ты была скорее хорошей, чем плохой?  
  
Боже Всевышний, она еще и раздумывает, что ответить!  
  
— Скорее всего, да.  
  
— Вот и отлично! В таком случае ты, конечно же, получишь подарок! Особенный.  
  
— Как твой особенный эльф?  
  
Грегори собирался сказать, что предполагаемый подарок Пенелопы будет особенным по-другому, но поскольку, если подумать, суть у них была одна, он не стал отягощать свою совесть еще одной ложью.  
  
— Да, совершенно уникальный, как мой особенный эльф. Это замечательный подарок, просто… он немного отличается от других замечательных подарков. Но он все равно великолепный.  
  
— Звучит здорово. Хочешь молока?  
  
— Д-да. Так ведь принято, верно? Есть печенье с молоком?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Пенелопа снова залезла на стул, достала из шкафа сначала один стакан, а затем еще два, и тут Санта ей помог, а то его сказочный рождественский визит закончился бы грудой битого стекла, потому как чьи-то маленькие ручки не смогли удержать все сразу.  
  
— Мистер Эльф тоже попьет молока.  
  
— Да, он любит молоко.  
  
Образ Сатаны, пьющего молоко, был еще одним рождественским подарком, который данный конкретный ангел подарил себе в этом году.  
  
— Мамочка не любит молоко. Она обычно пьет чай с печеньем. Только не чай из зеленой коробки, потому что тот был папиным любимым, но папа умер, и теперь мамочка его не пьет.  
  
Грег, наливавший молоко, которое Пенелопа достала из холодильника, замер и тихо вздохнул. Как ни печально было временному Санте это признавать, но мистер Эльф оказался абсолютно прав, когда говорил, что у Пенелопы есть веские причины так отчаянно желать в подарок щенка.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Пенелопа. Что так получилось с твоим папой.  
  
— Ничего, все в порядке. Он болел. Мамочка говорит, что на Небесах никто не болеет, поэтому теперь ему там хорошо. С нами теперь живет дедушка, он тоже хороший, только он в основном все время пьет чай или дремлет.  
  
Грег съел еще одно печенье и выпил молока, а Пенелопа положила на тарелку добавку и села за стол со своим стаканом.  
  
— А когда я получу свой подарок?  
  
Грег включил все свои ангельские чувства и проверил, что творится вокруг. Он улыбнулся, услышав у себя в голове знакомый голос, ругающийся по-энохиански. Похоже, тот, кому этого голос принадлежал, сейчас как раз шел к дому. Судя по ругани, их щенок не сожрал ни одной собаки, деревья тоже уцелели, но у кого-то из местных жителей исчезла изгородь в загоне для скотины, так что множество овец разбрелось по округе. К счастью, сами животные не пострадали — по уши перемазались демонической слюной, но хоть головы и конечности остались целы.  
  
— Через несколько минуток. Только… помнишь, я говорил тебе, что это особенный подарок?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, не забывай об этом.  
  
Грег подошел к двери кухни, которая вела на задний двор, и послал Майкрофту мысленный сигнал, чтобы тот знал, куда вести собаку. Он рассмеялся, увидев потрепанного Эльфа и скачущего вокруг него возбужденного щенка, который был в восторге от своего Большого Овечьего Приключения.  
  
— Мистер Эльф, рад вас видеть таким довольным и цветущим.  
  
«И я буду крайне удивлен, если наш щенок не протащил тебя за собой волоком с десяток метров, пока ты пытался уговорить его оставить в покое новых кудрявых друзей», — мысленно добавил Грегори.  
  
— Очень смешно. Все готово?  
  
— Да, заводи. Пенелопа, кхм, я надеюсь, тебе понравится твой новый друг.  
  
Грег сделал шаг в сторону, и демоненок ворвался в кухню, громко хрюкая, показывая все свои длинные острые клыки и издавая нечеловеческие звуки, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. Увидев и услышав все это, Пенелопа завизжала…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…и ринулась навстречу щенку. Крепко обняв его за шею, она начала прыгать от радости, а щенок изо всех сил старался ей подражать.  
  
— Щеночек! Настоящий щенок!  
  
Грег и Майкрофт отошли подальше, чтобы не попасться под ноги этой ликующей парочке, которая пронеслась по всей кухне и продолжала радоваться, пока их не прервала прибежавшая на шум женщина, на лице которой были написаны ужас и решимость одновременно.  
  
— Вы кто? Что вы делаете в моем доме? Пенелопа, ты в порядке? — выпалила она на одном дыхании.  
  
Ее вопросы, однако, остались без ответа, поскольку Майкрофт и Грег снова принялись играть в молчаливый пинг-понг с целью заставить своего визави сказать что-то первым, а Пенелопа была слишком занята щенком, изливая на него столько любви, сколько могло вместить ее сердечко.  
  
— Что за шум? Я, вообще-то, спал!  
  
Следом на кухню вошел пожилой мужчина, размахивая тростью, которую он, впрочем, немедленно опустил, едва увидел на столе тарелку с печеньем.  
  
— О, самое вкусное.  
  
— Щенок! Санта подарил мне щеночка! Это самый лучший щенок в мире!  
  
Пенелопа разревелась от счастья и спрятала лицо в одной из складок на шее демона, который в ответ склонил к ней голову, полностью разделяя ее чувства и не стесняясь их демонстрировать.  
  
— Кто вы и что… А это что? Пенелопа, немедленно отойди от… чем бы это ни было!  
  
— Боже правый, Флоренс, пусть поиграет с собачкой.  
  
— У нас нет собаки!  
  
— Как же нет. Вон она, смотри, — удивленно фырнул мужчина и тростью показал на обнимающуюся парочку на полу, мол, ты ослепла, что ли, дочь? как можно не заметить очевидного?  
  
— Это не наша собака. Это вообще не собака!  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Только посмотри! Какая же это собака?!  
  
— Чего? Да это обычная собака, только… заграничная. Я много таких повидал.  
  
— Да когда ты повидал-то, совсем чокнулся на старости лет.  
  
— И совсем не чокнулся. Во время войны, в Корее.  
  
— Какой еще войны, ты ж работал на Би-Би-Си.  
  
— Это одно и то же. Там было полно собак, да все странные такие. Не знаю, где ты взяла эту, но лучше подарить девочке такую, чем очередную куклу или ленточки для волос. Ребенку полезно бегать на свежем воздухе и валяться в грязи. Ты в детстве была такой же — и ничего, выросла получше многих.  
  
Грег и Майкрофт переглянулись: обоим было любопытно, помнил ли о них хоть кто-то из собравшихся на кухне.  
  
— Все, хватит, больше ничего не хочу слушать, совсем из ума выжил. А вот вы…  
  
Нет, все-таки о Майкрофте и Греге кто-то да помнил.  
  
— Кто вы такие и что вы делаете в моем доме? Зачем вы притащили моей дочери… это!  
  
Майкрофт твердо знал, что удачно зарекомендовавшие себя стратегии надо применять в каждом подходящем случае, и поэтому снова спрятался за Грега. Грег же вновь нервно улыбнулся и попытался очаровать женщину веселым «Хо-хо-хо», но оказалось, что с разозленными матерями это не работает.  
  
— Не надо мне тут «хо-хо-хо», воришки несчастные.  
  
— Нет! Мы ничего не воровали и никуда не вламывались! Нас пригласили, чтобы… мы здесь, чтобы подарить всем дух Рождества и веселья!  
  
С этими словам Грег схватил Майкрофта за руку и потряс ею, чтобы жизнерадостный звон колокольчиков подтвердил его слова.  
  
— Неправда. Вот в этом, чем бы оно ни было, нет ни капли веселья.  
  
Под «этим» имелся в виду щенок, который в данный момент помогал Пенелопе взять себя на руки, чтобы ей проще было носить его по кухне. Судя по тому, с какой легкостью это удалось девочке, Грегу надо было начинать усиленно делать зарядку и приводить себя в форму.  
  
— Ты что, опять нудишь о щенке, Флоренс? Съешь лучше печенье и сразу подобреешь.  
  
Старик сунул одно печенье ей в руку, а другое — в протянутую руку эльфа, которую тот вытянул из-за спины Грега. По мнению этого самого эльфа терпеть унижение со вкусной печенькой в зубах было намного приятнее, чем без нее.  
  
— В наш дом вломились двое чужаков, а все, что ты можешь сказать, — «съешь печенье»?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, папа.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Чем ты недовольна, а? Они, небось, из муниципалитета, там таких шельмецов много. Их нанимают, чтоб занимались всякой благотворительностью и этими… добрыми делами.  
  
— Добрыми делами? По-твоему, это похоже на доброе дело?  
  
«Это» было Пенелопой, которая отпустила щенка, и тот осторожно отполз от нее и залез на стол, где съел все печенье с одной тарелки, затем саму тарелку, а сейчас сбрасывал печенье с другой тарелки так, чтобы его новая подруга смогла его поймать и съесть. При этом Пенелопа, не умолкая, пела придуманную ею самой песенку про рождественские печенья, в которой, неудивительно, фигурировали еще и щенки.  
  
— Ага. Со щенками много проблем, это точно, они те еще пакостники, но смотри, как девочка счастлива. Вы двое, как вы узнали, что она хочет собаку? Это вам Портер из паба проболталась, что ли? Ох уж эта старая перечница, везде сует свой нос! Ну, в этот раз она принесла хоть какую-то пользу, так что в следующий раз, когда она будет донимать меня болтовней о своем саде, я куплю ей джин.  
  
Майкрофт резко ткнул Грега в спину, и тот совершенно верно перевел этот жест как намерение снова бросить его на амбразуру. В качестве дополнительного аргумента Майкрофт сунул в рот еще одно печенье и начал подчеркнуто громко его жевать.  
  
— Э-э-э, не совсем так, сэр. Пенелопа написала письмо Санте, и оно… попало не по адресу. Мы решили вмешаться и исполнить ее рождественское желание вместо Санты.  
  
— Отлично! Сэкономлю на джине. Я же сказал тебе, Флоренс, что эти шельмецы из муниципалитета.  
  
Майкрофт вгляделся в душу старика и после тщательного ее изучения с разочарованием выяснил, что она недостаточно черна, чтобы переместиться в будущем в его царство. Хотя он и не знал точно, что такое «шельмец», но подозревал что-то оскорбительное и в целом нелестное.  
  
Мама Пенелопы, в свою очередь, изо всех сил старалась успокоиться и разобраться в этом рождественском бедламе. В ее доме оказались двое незнакомцев и «заграничная» собака, которая… только что съела тостер, а ее отец, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. Однако… ее дочь и впрямь была счастлива. Безумно счастлива. Флоренс давно уже не видела у нее такой широкой беззаботной улыбки. Конечно, от собаки много хлопот, а у нее совсем не было сил взваливать на себя еще и эту ношу, но… что ж, если ее дочь продолжит так улыбаться, она готова была и потрудиться, и смириться с животным в доме.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Думаю, мы можем его оставить. Но послушай меня внимательно, Пенелопа: собака — твоя забота и твоя ответственность, ты сама будешь ей заниматься.  
  
— Не «ей», а им. Это мальчик. Виконт Джеффри Штрудель-Тебе-В-Корму. Ему нужно длинное имя, как у породистых собак, которых в телевизоре показывают, потому что он особенный.  
  
Флоренс сделала глубокий вдох и порадовалась, что хотя бы тот, кто изображал Санту, был шокирован не меньше нее. Зато ее отец и псевдо-эльф пришли в восторг, услышав новое имя щенка. Два дурака.  
  
— Кхм, давай мы будем звать его просто Джеффри, а полное имя используем, если примем участие в выставке собак.  
  
— Хорошо. А еще будем звать его длинно, если он станет плохо себя вести. Как ты меня называешь «Пенелопа Вайолет» и грозишь пальцем, когда я шалю.  
  
В данный момент Пенелопа Вайолет полностью соответствовала своему имени, потому что пыталась прикрепить к одному из рогов щенка красный цветок — точно такой же, какой она заткнула себе за ухо.  
  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Наверное, я должна поблагодарить вас двоих за то, что вы подарили Пенелопе нового друга. А теперь уходите, пожалуйста.  
  
Грег знал, когда лучше ретироваться, и поэтому кивком показал Майкрофту на дверь, но не успели они до нее добраться, как маленькая фигурка в ночнушке бросилась им наперерез и крепко их обняла. Точнее, учитывая размер Пенелопы, она крепко обняла их ноги.  
  
— Спасибо вам, Санта и мистер Эльф! Спасибо за щеночка!  
  
Грег поймал взгляд Майкрофта и снова взял на себя бремя общения с людьми.  
  
— На здоровье, Пенелопа. Нам… мы рады, что он тебе понравился.  
  
— Очень! Я его безумно люблю! Мы будем лучшими друзьями, а если эта противная Одри Блэр снова из зависти скажет, что у меня дурацкие волосы — потому что они кудрявые, — я скажу Джеффри, и он съест ее велосипед.

  
Под веселое ржание деда и восклицание «моя ж ты девочка!» Майкрофта и Грега выпроводили из дома и решительно закрыли за ними дверь.

* * *

  
— Ну что, Майкрофт, на мой взгляд, наша миссия завершилась успешно.  
  
— Да, да, согласен.  
  
Грег заметил, как Майкрофт взглянул на свои ноги, затем оглянулся на дом.  
  
— Да, это и были объятия. — Грег тепло улыбнулся Майкрофту. — По крайней мере, те, на которые способны маленькие дети. Но это все равно были очень хорошие объятия.  
  
  
_…и Дух Рождества вокруг, и еще что-то в воздухе, что-то большее…_  
  
  
— Теперь моя очередь.  
  
Грег встал прямо перед Майкрофтом и обнял его. Несколько секунд он сомневался в успехе своей затеи, потому что Майкрофт был неподвижен и напряжен, как железный штырь, но затем, наконец, расслабился, и обнял Грега в ответ.  
  
Грег улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, Майкрофт, может, я и ошибаюсь… Но, в общем, если я правильно понимаю обычаи и жизнь людей, то паб, о котором упоминал пожилой джентльмен, еще должен быть открыт. Ты можешь еще на некоторое время задержаться на Земле? Мы б немного посидели в пабе. В Рождество люди веселятся и пьют больше обычного, и, может, было б забавно за ними понаблюдать, ну и самим пропустить по стаканчику. Надо ж выяснить, что за алкоголь они сейчас делают. Если ты не против, разумеется.  
  
Майкрофт озадаченно моргнул раз, другой, подавляя желание оглянуться, чтобы проверить, не подкрался ли к нему со спины кто-то, кто показался Грегу достаточно жизнерадостным, чтобы предложить ему посидеть в пабе.  
  
— Ты… желаешь отдохнуть в моей компании?  
  
— Конечно. Смотри, какая чудесная ночь! Мы можем с чувством выполненного долга прогуляться, а затем провести пару часов в баре, веселясь и занимаясь чем-то новым для нас обоих. Что ты на это скажешь?  
  
Майкрофт резко вдохнул и задумался: не сказать ли, что отпущенное ему для пребывания на Земле время уже подошло к концу? Но это было бы ложью, а ему, как он вдруг осознал, вовсе не хотелось лгать этому ангелу. К тому же предложение было… заманчивым. В данный момент в Грегори многое было заманчивым и притягательным, и это стало приятным дополнением ко всем тем рождественским подаркам, которые Майкрофт уже получил сегодня.  
  
— Да, мне бы очень этого хотелось, Грегори. Спасибо.  
  
Быстрым движением руки Майкрофт вернул Грегу его привычную внешность, и тот, одобрительно кивнув, сделал то же самое в отношении Майкрофта, но при этом добавил немного чуда, чтобы одежда обоих больше походила на человеческую.  
  
— Теперь мы лучше впишемся в местную компанию. Я ощущаю волну веселья, идущую вон оттуда. Проверим, что там?  
  
Одергивая новый пиджак, Майкрофт понял, что невольно улыбается, и жестом пропустил Грегори вперед.  
  
«ГРЕГОРИ».  
  
Грег вздрогнул, услышав в своей голове Голос, который давно уже не обращался к нему по имени, но не узнать его было нельзя.  
  
«ПОСМОТРИ НАВЕРХ».  
  
Медленно подняв голову, Грег посмотрел. Потом широко улыбнулся и похлопал Майкрофта по руке, призывая Его Величество Сатану взглянуть на небо.  
  
— Кажется, наше доброе дело получило поддержку.  
  
Майкрофт смотрел, как маленькие круглые огоньки летят в Небо, и в каждом находится или радостный обитатель его, Майкрофта, адского приюта, или тот соплеменник этих демонов, которого он еще не успел найти в своих странствованиях по Аду, — и в груди его зародилось неведомое ему прежде чувство.  
  
— Кажется, мои невинные подопечные наконец-то получат ту судьбу, которую заслужили.  
  
— Все псы попадают в Рай.  
  
— Да, Грегори, я как никогда этому рад.  
  
— Это надо отпраздновать как минимум парой стаканов чего-нибудь крепкого.  
  
— Согласен. И возможно… возможно, у нас с тобой будет желание повторить когда-нибудь подобное времяпрепровождение.  
  
Грег с улыбкой повернулся к Майкрофту и умилился его робкой ответной улыбкой.  
  
— Думаю, мы определенно найдем и возможность, и желание регулярно встречаться за бокалом вина.  
  
— В таком случае я позабочусь, чтобы мои винные погреба никогда не пустели.  
  
Двое мужчин — ангел и демон — шли по дороге к пабу, и их сердца были полны радости от еще одного свершившегося рождественского чуда. Оба знали, что в будущем их ждут новые чудеса, и пусть они в основном будут небольшими, но каждое из них будет особенным и ценным, потому что чудеса в Аду — вещь крайне редкая.  
  
И само собой, когда кто-то находит настоящего друга… или кого-то большего, чем просто друг, это тоже — настоящее чудо, которое сохраняется на всю жизнь, и неважно, сколько эта жизнь длится.  
  


(1) Енохианский язык — искусственный язык, созданный в конце XVI века английскими оккультистами Джоном Ди и Эдвардом Келли. Келли участвовал в изысканиях Ди как медиум; на енохианском языке будто бы говорили сверхъестественные существа — «енохианские ангелы» — с которыми Ди и Келли вступали в контакт в ходе спиритических сеансов. Ди и Келли оставили в своих дневниках корпус текстов на енохианском языке, некоторые — с переводом на английский язык. Этот язык играл ключевую роль в созданной Ди и Келли енохианской магии, и на нём были написаны тексты енохианских «ключей» и заклинаний.


End file.
